Finding Her Beauty
by Irishneko18
Summary: Everyone is beautiful in their own right, it just takes some time to find it. Rukia is realizing that beauty is in the eyes of the beholder, can Ichigo be the one to behold her true beauty? Ruk/Ichi.
1. Beginning of the Transformation

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Bleach.

**Finding Her Beauty**

_Chapter 1: Beginning of the Transformation_

The problem wasn't that she didn't know what to do, its that she didn't know how to do it. Rukia prided herself for being realistic, and at this moment she was being as realistic as they could come. She was staring at something that made her heart race and her blood pump. She knew that she wasn't considered the most beautiful girl in school.

Her being a virgin didn't make her a saint, she still desired sexual contact with a certain somebody. She had wanted to wait, that idea went out the window when she turned 14 and discovered the pleasure of sexual contact.

She was a normal 16 year old girl. She was simple, she wore no scents, dressed in the school appropriate attire. Which consisted of large sweaters and bagging jeans. She was boring! Rukia blinked, she was boring. She ran her hands over the cap of hair on her head and found nothing special, she glanced at her hands and found no jewelry to enhance their slenderness. She never wore heels to enhance her 5'2'' frame, nor did she wear makeup to make her beautiful. She found all of them to be so bothersome.

This thing was Ichigo Kurosaki, and Rukia found him amazing. For the past six years they had been friends, close friends at least. She would spend time with him, Ishida, Chad, and Orihime. That all changed when a certain orange haired female started to crush on Ichigo.

So six months ago Orihime found her courage to ask Ichigo on a date, he agreed and the rest is history. Or Rukia hoped it was history. Her love for the bright headed boy had grown tremendously since she reached fifteen. She was noticing certain aspects of him.

Like the way his pants hugged his thighs, emphasizing the size of a certain 'item.' The way his T-shirt stretched over his broad shoulder and tight arms. She could just imagine him on her bed, without all the clothes that made her dream. He would be ready just for her, his proud erection ready for anything she would do.

She blushed at the image, but her mind could not stop thinking about Ichigo. His large hands on her small breast, his large everything, everywhere.

"Hey, Rukia! Class is over," Rukia jerked up from her seat, spotted the female classmate who told her and waved a thank you. The rest of the class had already cleared out, leaving Rukia to pick up the last of her papers and head for the door.

She was so tired of high school, but the school year had just begun.

The lunch bell rang, echoing into the crowded halls of her jail cell. For one hour she had some type of freedom, for one hour.

"Whatcha doing?," Orihime looked at Rukia, folding her hands in front of her, making her large breasts more pronounced.

"Just getting my lunch."

"Are you going to eat lunch with me and the guys today?" the question was simple but Rukia took a great deal of time to think about it. Orihime stood in front of her, bouncing impatiently on her heels.

"Probably not…," she paused for a minute, checking her bento box. "I think I'm going to work on some studying."

"But you have the highest grade in the class," Rukia heard her acquaintances voice rise, giving it a whiny edge. "Please, Rukia! Please, please…," she continued on, bouncing to emphasize her point, only giving the passing boys a great show to watch.

"If I do, for five minutes, will you shut up?"

"Ten minutes."

"Eight minutes."

"Nine minutes."

"Seven minutes, and that is my final offer." Rukia picked up her lunch and headed outside, cocking her head back to look at Orihime. "You coming or not?" Both girls hurried outside.

Ichigo was at his wits end, and wasn't happy to be there this time. He hadn't talked to Rukia for a few months and he found himself missing her.

After class he had purposely made his way around Orihime, heading for lunch he told her. He had sat on the grass and was soon joined by Chad and Ishida. He was nudged in the shoulder by Chad, who jerked his head to the exiting doors of the school, and found Rukia and Orihime hurrying down them.

Everything in him went tense, everything became brighter. He focused his eyes on her and felt his heart race. His whole body throbbed with an ache so deep it turned to a need. He locked his eyes on the figure of his desires and wished he could strip away all those clothes and find the treasure that was underneath.

Rukia sat down by Chad and gave him a weak smile of hello. She couldn't look up, for one simple reason, Ichigo was sitting right across from her, hugging Orihime. She lifted her eyes just a bit to glance at his chest, thanking the heavenly gods for their gift. She always did appreciate Ichigo's height. He was just tall enough for her to lay her head on his chest, and for him to lay his chin on her head.

"Hi Ichi, how is my little pumpkin-poodle doing today," Rukia felt herself gag at the nickname, silently hoping Orihime wouldn't call him that again. 

"I'm find Hime, just eating lunch," His voice was muffled by Orihime's fingers, which were persistent when they pinched his cheeks.

"Orihime, three minutes left." Rukia began to pick up the rest of her lunch, constantly looking at her watch, wishing Ichigo to stop looking at her that way. His dark eyes were blocked from anything, but deep down she thought she seen a spark of something.

But Rukia," Orihime whined into her ear, and for some odd reason, she wanted to slap her. "You have to stay, right guys?"

Each part of the group looked up and around trying their best to ignore the question.

"Sorry, but that was the deal."

"Hey honey, how was school today?" Rukia kissed her great-aunt Assin on the cheek. Feeling its paper thin texture on her lips.

"It was fine," Rukia had tried her best to sneak into the back, but nothing could stop her aunt from hearing her. She struggled her way up the stairs, bringing with her a bag filled with dark magic, or that's what Rukia thought of it.

She closed her door, locked, and sealed it shut. Hoping to Kami that no one would try to open it while she worked with her magic. 

She dropped the bag on the bed, turned to her mirror over her dresser and looked herself straight in the eye.

"Alright Rukia, you can do this," she dumped all the items out of the bag, trying her best to shy away from them. Books, make-up and skimpy clothing poured out.

"You have got to be kidding me," her voice was soft and irritated as she fingered through the book. " 'The best thing to do when being next to a man is to show off your best assets and to hide your flaws' ," she gave a very un-lady-like snort and turned the book over and read the title. " 'How to Please Your Man', I cant really please my man if I don't have one, ain't that right book?" The question was never answered.

She pulled out clothing that would make her aunt cringe and grimace. A light blue camisole, stylized at the top, to draw the eye to the cleavage. Rukia continued to snort, _what if you don't have any cleavage?,_ was her only thought.

"Oh god, this cannot be right," she pulled out a skirt, and cringed. The thin scrap of clothing didn't stretch, and the black fabric look gloomy and daunting. She shied once, silently cursing the girl at the store who chose the items for her. Hoping to high heaven her baby soft skin had a pimple the next day.

**A/N: **Alright people, Thanks for reading, review!

-Irish


	2. A Butterfly in Disguise

Disclaimer: Don't own Ichigo

**A/N: ** hey guys this is an edited version of the last chapter. I have been working on a computer with an older version of Word, so sorry about the old chapter, hope this is better, and thank you _KitElizaKing _and _Hese Solstis _for the reviews on the editing or lack thereof. And thank you _ShinigamiShana _for the review.

Sooo on with the updated and hopefully better Chapter 2!

**Finding Her Beauty**

_Chapter 2: A Butterfly in Disguise _

The skirt felt like rubber against her thighs and the shirt kept riding higher and higher on her stomach. Rukia silently cursed every time she had to redo her lip gloss. Her mascara had rubbed off not ten minutes after she had put it on, she had rubbed her eye, forgetting she had it on.

She was just glad her great-aunt had to leave early that morning, giving her time to get ready.

The makeup had been an experience in and of itself. Who knew that women spend so much time to look good for other people. The foundation had gotten all over the counter, and at the end she had forgone it. The eye shadow had gotten into her eye, which took half-an-hour to wash out.

The blow drier had fried this morning, leaving her hair damp and limp. She probably shouldn't have dropped in it the still wet sink. She had cut her knee shaving and had to use her cousins little band aids with dancing dinosaurs on them. Her shoes had holes on the bottom and that morning it had to rain.

The light blue camisole was supposed to show off her cleavage, that what the sales girl had said to her. But in the end it looked as if she had stole one of her more well endowed cousin's tee shirts. She missed her regular out-fits: baggy jeans that showed her non-existent figure and large sweaters.

The bus stopped a few feet from her house, leaving her to walk to the door. The door slid open with a ominous creak. Silently cursing her luck for being the last person picked up, for the whole bus was full now.

When she finally got on the bus all she heard was an echoed gasp as all of the students stared at her. The silence ended though as one girl in front spoke up:

"Ah look at that, Rukia's trying to be a big girl today!" A round of evil laughter followed her back to her seat, where she slumped herself down and the seat; a thick blush covered her from her cheeks down.

She looked over at Ichigo finally, and found him staring at her, with something that looked like regret in his eyes.

She had noticed Chad's and Ishida's reactions, their open mouthed-big-eyes had made her feel even more uncomfortable.  
>With a snarl, to him, the other students and herself, she pulled down the skirt as far as possible before slumping down and listening to her music. Her luck, though, was just as bad, her right ear phone was damp from the rain and the other…just didn't work.<p>

Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. He looked over at Rukia in the other seat to make sure his eyesight wasn't going bad. There she sat in a way to small skirt and a light camisole. It was really amazing, he never knew that she had that much leg to her.

Orihime had come on, taken one look at her and told her that she thought it was great that she was with a man now. That is what he thought exactly, that Rukia had finally gotten into a relationship with someone, and he was regretting it. He had always thought that she would be the one that would wait for that someone, he just want to admit who he thought that someone was supposed to be.

He didn't want Rukia, his sweet, sweet Rukia to be in a relationship with another man, he didn't want her showing other men her assets. He felt Orihime lean over towards him, felt her soft lips on his cheeks, but felt no reaction to it.

_  
>Rukia hated whoever invented the push-up bra, she hated whoever invented the push-up. Both things never agreed with her from the beginning of her existence. The bra was trying to make cleavage out of nothing and the push up thing just wasn't her thing.<p>

She had gotten so many reactions, she couldn't wait for the end of the day. She had one teacher, an older male teacher, Mr. Tashio, stare at her legs all period. While Ms. Yougki had tsked at her under her breath.

She couldn't help her mind from wondering. She kept imagining Ichigo, without that tight muscle shirt, all ready for her. It was really something she was beginning to obsess about and she really didn't care.

"I really need a life." With a sigh she pulled out a new prized book, _How to Please Your Man_, and started to read. It really wasn't that bad after all.

With lunch in her lap she ate and read, read and ate. She felt a shadow fall over her and looked up to see one Ichigo.

"Why are you dressed like…" He made a sound in the back of his throat. "…a slut?" Ichigo instantly regretted his question the minute it passed through his lips.

Rukia could not believe her ears, she usually wasn't emotional but she couldn't help the one lone tear that fell from her eye. She felt the butterfly touch of fingertips on her cheek as he wiped it away.

She felt his hand cup her cheek and looked up into his eyes. They seemed to match the sky that was above them, so light, so blue. His eyes were the type you could see his very soul. They were open doors to…him. 

**A/N: ** Hope you enjoyed please review!

-Irish


End file.
